1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to plasma generators. More specifically, the present invention relates to multi-phase alternating current plasma generators.
2. Background Art
The handling and disposal of industrial, commercial and residential waste is a matter of growing concern. Increased environmental regulation coupled with increasing amounts of waste generated combine to create a demand for a method of disposal of toxic waste that is both effective and economical. High temperature burning or combustion of waste has been considered one of the most promising techniques of disposal. An added benefit is that pyrolysis gasification of the waste may also generate energy.
One technique of high temperature burning of waste is called a plasma method. Plasma is a very high temperature ionized gaseous discharge. The plasma includes neutral particles, ionized particles, and free electrons when taken as a whole, are electrically neutral. Plasma is created using a plasma generator, which is a device that converts energy from an electrical arc to energy from blown gas. High temperature applications of plasma generators are used for such waste disposal applications as vitrification of radioactive materials and decontamination of hazardous substances such as medical waste.
Plasma generators typically have a housing that contains a plurality of arc heaters. The arc heaters are power by a direct current (DC) electrical source. As they fire, the hot plasma that is created is forced through a nozzle in the housing into an incineration chamber. Waste is fed into the chamber and burned. By products of the processing may include the residue of the burned waste and syn-gas. Syn-gas is a hydrogen-rich byproduct, which may be removed and used as a fuel for electric power generation. However, the DC powered arc heaters have ballast active resistors that may result in irreversible losses in the power supply. What is needed is a plasma generator that is powered by an alternating current (AC) power source.